wikiasplosionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission for the Lost Morphzmo
Mission for the Morphzmo, copyrighted and publicized as Mission for the Lost Morphzmo, is the second episode in the second season of Morphers, and the twentythird episode overall. It is also the third 30 minute special. It first aired on September 26, 2018. Synopsis Act 1 In Norphers Land, Autocrat Norpher enters and walks through his throne room, while his Norphers bow to him. He monologues about how much he loathes the Morphers and their Morphing as he sits down on his throne. Major Norpher approaches, and the Autocrat starts to chide him for failing to kill the Morphers. Autocrat Norpher threatens that if the Major loses again, he will have his mustache. Major tells him that he has a new plan, but as he says this, Autocrat's mustache pops off of his nose. Shocked, Major Norpher catches it as he lays facefirst on the ground. Autocrat Norpher's voice turns from deep to nasally as he says to Major that he "never saw anything", then he puts the mustache back on. Finally, he says to Major that he does not need any more of his plans, and that he will use his own. Using the Gordon and Ted Morph fantasy, Autocrat shows Major what happens when Morphers don't get along. As they speak, Norphers work on a plan that will "plant a seed of envy" and have the Morphers "at each other's necks". It will "lure them with false treasure" and "gather them in one place so they can be easily dispatched". Autocrat continues, saying that they will find one generic Morpher and send them on a quest that they will never forget. He then sends Major Norpher off to find this Morpher. Meanwhile, the Frosts are having fun skating around in the Frigid Volcano. However, Snow wishes for something more, and wants to be someone special. Krock is mad at this, and calls him down from the peak. Back in Norpher Land, Major Norpher consults a few Norphers to see what Morphers they have found to be potential "specials". They spy on Berold ("too hungry") and Vincent ("too late"), but eventually settle on Snow ("somebody silly enough"), who is still complaining about his ordinary life. Autocrat Norpher creeps up from behind and says that Snow better be careful about what he wishes for. Two Norphers then load into an iron capsule and get flung to Morpher Land. Meanwhile again, Snow prays for a sign from Maximal Morpher. The capsule soars through the clouds over Snow, who chases after it and crashes into Krock and Chilo, who follow Snow. In the Everglades, the capsule is then spotted flying overhead by Guri and Drio. Guri thinks it is a Morpheor, to which Drio responds "My grandma had one of those!". The Frosts then run right through the two Glenward Cortez, who tag along with them to see what the capsule really is. Sly then catches up. Autocrat Norpher decides that the capsule have a soft landing in Food Plains. At the same time, the Munches are having a party. Valen-Tin and Smythe wait for food to come, which is then served by Berold. Valen then notices the capsule beginning to land, and the Munches head towards the crash site in the field of Morphmallows. The Frosts and Glenward Cortez do the same. The three villages gather and look down the large gap where the capsule impacted. Chilo mistakes it for a boulder, Smythe for an egg, and Dribbal for a Chocodoobie. Snow is very sure it is meant for him, considering the fact that he asked for a sign. Guri is unsure and says that the Glenward Cortez found it too, so they should take ownership. The Munches say otherwise because it crashed in their land. Right as the Frosts start to oppose, the capsule shakes, open, and emits bright blue light from out of the pit. A shadow puppet of Maximal Morpher, controlled by the Norphers inside the capsule, appears in a holograph to the nine Morphers. It introduces itself. Krock is successfully tricked and apologizes to Snow for doubting him, and the latter accepts the apology. Krock then gives him a playful punch in the arm. However, once "Maximal Morpher" says they need to go on an adventure, he chokes Snow. The puppet explains that they need to search for wondrous riches in the form of the long lost Morphzmo, which can grant its possessor their wildest Morphing hopes and dreams. All of the Morphers then start to question how worthy they are. Snow really hopes he is the key bearer, and his wish is granted: a gold key with an eyeball on it is handed to him. The Glenward Cortez cousins are upset that Snow is chosen, questioning Maximal Morpher's decision. Just before the illusion fades, the puppet promises that the key will show them the way to the Morphzmo. He then bids farewell to them. Tin brings up that they should all travel together, and Krock adds to this idea with the condition that they not tell anyone else about what they are doing. While the other eight Morphers are diverted, Snow speeds away with the key so he can take all of the glory for himself. Krock feels betrayed and cries. To catch up to Snow, everyone else makes the Mondo Morphs. Snow realizes that the others are on his tail and attempts to avoid getting squashed by them, but to no avail. Much to the joy of Autocrat Norpher, a civil war for the key ensues between Snow and the Morphs. Eventually, all three of the Morphs collide, and the Morphers return to their individual forms. Snow furiously stresses to them that the key is his. The three neighborhoods finally agree to work together, even though Snow is sad. Guri spots a tribe down the road, and the key brings them toward there. Act 2 In a skyscraper in Klinton, Gowin complains about how the age of the Klints has died. He parades his whistle, and Jinjur his bells. Gowin tells Jinjur how "yesteryear" his bells are. He then vows that the corporation will make a comeback, but they need a special thing to get back on top. Gowin looks out the window and sees the whole group of adventuring Morphers wandering through the village. He gets an enthusiastic Jinjur to arrange a meeting with them. Not much later, Jinjur introduces the three tribes to Gowin. Gowin welcomes the nine and asks them to state their business. Krock states they do not have any business, while Snow says it is a secret. Gowin says he admires a Morpher who can keep a secret. He then questions Snow's key, and Snow explains that it will bring them to the long lost Morphzmo. Berold adds that Klintton was only meant to be a pit stop. Before they can leave, however, Kamryn whispers something to Gowin. Gowin then tells them that they never get visitors, so he shows them the symbol of the Klints on the entrance: a wheel. As Gowin explains Klint Incorporation's hard times as of late, the wheel spins rapidly, hypnotizing the Morphers to the point that they fall asleep. Gowin snaps his fingers so Snow obeys what he says. As Snow proclaims himself as the special, Gowin denies this and takes the key. With that, the Klints follow the key out of Klinton and to the wasteland. The Jinjur and Kamryn Morph is formed and Gowin rides it away. Meanwhile, the nine Morphers are still sleeping in Klinton. They wake up and realize that the key was stolen, and head out. Everyone, together, makes the Frosts, Glenward Cortez and Munches Morph and pursues the Klints. All four nations end up in the jungle. The Klints then get stuck in a bog. Jinjur and Kamryn split, and the three walk through the mud. Jinjur starts to hear noises. Tunney swoops in and gives a big lick to the Klints. Repeled, the band Merphs, but unfortunately it turns into the Klints Marph. As they realize that the key is gone, Ture rams them. The nine original adventurers agree helping is the right thing to do, so Krock and Sly combine and drop varying objects so that the Livingstone is startled. When everyone is safe, Gowin leaves the quest, with Kamryn cracking a joke before getting carried away. Snow still worries about where the key went. On cue, everyone sees the key in Spurgeon's mouth. Krock gets an idea and plays fetch with Spurgeon. Sure enough, Spurgeon brings the key back and then playfully strikes Krock. Later on, the four groups are together and listening to Snow. He finally says that he is willing to share in the "astonishment"once the Morphzmo is found, which pleases the rest. Meanwhile, the Norphers are still spying on them, and Major Norpher reports to Autocrat that every member of the Morpher species has arrived at the gate of the Morphzmo. Several Morphers, such as Gilbert, Zak and Bernard, claim that they are the "specials", due to them also having keys. Snow shouts "Every Mawphuurr faw him!", and the race is on. All of the Morphers enter the portal, each hoping to find the Morphzmo. Snow and Krock arrive at the keyhole first. They use the key and see that the Morphzmo is on the top of a large structure that erupted from the ground. As they begin to climb, the other Morphers do the same. Snow, with the help of Sly, gets to the structure's top first. He grabs the Morphzmo, a basic eggbeater, and strikes the other Morphers in the face. Snow uses the gadget; however, it crumbles. Immediately, everybody realizes that the Morphzmo is a hoax, but it is too late; a Norpher blimp puts all of the Morphers in a huge bag. King Norpher walks over and dementedly laughs, saying that from now on, the only colors will be black and white. With all of the Morphers crowded and trapped, everyone panics. Snow admits his ego. He tells everyone not to give up; and so, the people Merph their way out. Major Norpher, fearful, flies away in the aerostat. However, Autocrat Norpher does not back down. He removes his cape, revealing that he is made up of other Norphers. More Norphers start to meld with him, and he transforms into a colossal, armored form. The Merphs attack, but their effort proves futile. Together, they combine into the UltraMorphimal Merph and get into a clash with Autocrat Norpher. The ultimate Merph snots, freezes, and crumbles Autocrat apart. Revealed to be a regular Norpher, King Norpher cries and runs off to his mom, promising that the Morphers will never get away with what they have done. The Merph defuses into all of the individual Morphers, and Tin questions where they are, while Gowin, having revealed to stowed away in Tin's mouth, asks what they are going to do now. A hole is drilled from under the ground, and the Weldons Kran and Fortuny come out of it. Kran tells the Morphers that the area is slated for construction, so they cannot stay there. He then asks what they are doing there. Snow answers and says that they were searching for the Morphzmo, but it was all a trick. Kran laughs at how they fell for the legend, and then says "Who needs a Morphzmo when you have got Morphopolis!" The group are confused on what Morphopolis is, and Wulfe appears, slices down the wall and presents the new city. A new era of the Morphers has started.